ostfrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Laclale/BFDIV Again's Sequences
https://ostfrp.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000000086/r/3085519906931273926 Pie Apple pie touched. :Patrick: “No!!!!” Patrick started to get shorter, as his body becomes a Pie tin, and his skin became pie crust. His blood became blueberry filling. :Nickel(with arms): What happened to clothes. :Fish-less Taco: I think it's deleted cuz-of glitch. :Patrick: "Hmm..." Patrick's face become Pie's that. :Patrick: "MY FACE" Patrick’s gender changes went from male to female... :Apple pie: Wait what? He's now she!? :Patrick: “Eek! I’m a girl!” :Apple pie: She's almost like Pie herself. :Patrick: “(Don’t give in)... My head!” Patrick’s brain begins to alter, his mind started to feel some sort of thought coming into. :Patrick: “I’m... becoming... her...” :Nickel(with arms): And she's now Pie? Taco :Fish-less Taco: But who's next. :Telfic: “Oh god!!!” :Fish-less Taco: I guess your turn. :Regrow Taco: Wait what? :Telfic: “I have to run!!!” But, door is blocked by rocks at outside. :Telfic: “No!” Regrow Taco touched. :Telfic: “Eeeek!” Telfic's arm become Taco's fish, and grow new black arms. :Telfic: “What the hey?!” Telfic's hair become green... leaf thing. Telfic’s skin became taco shell like. :Fish-less Taco: Hey, who's next. :Regrow Taco: You always breaking 4th wall. Telfic’s body shape became taco like. :Telfic: “Oh no!!!” Telfic grow red thing that contains old mind, and new mind is Taco's. :Telfic: “My head!” :Regrow Taco: Umm... how this happen Telfic’s brain begins to alter. :Regrow Taco: Where is Ace Book? Telfic gained taco’s memories :Nickel(with arms): Pie, Taco, and looks like we need more. Marker :Lime Marker: shhh, looking chance! :Marco: Telfic? Hello? :Taco: ... :Marco: “Oh god! This can’t be.” :Lime Marker: Chance! Lime Marker touched. :Marco: “No!” Suddenly, Marco looked Original Firey. :Firey: I'm not supposed to be here... Marco felt strange. :Marco: "No... no..." :Lime Marker: I'm not sure about But Marco's body shape, turned into Cylindrical column. :Marco: “Holy shoot!” :Pencil: Where is reply. Marco's hair turned into Purple Marker cap. Marker's mind and memories grow from Marco's inside. :Marco: "My head!" Marco's body and clothes turned into white with purple circles. :Marco: "My clothes!" Marco's limbs turned Black. :Marco?: Wait, what happened to me? Why many humans there? :Benet: Marco? Hello? :Marco?: Why they saying "Marco"? Is that me? No, I, I'm... He held his head in pain. :Lime Marker: We need to make "anti-takeover squad", Marker. :Benet: What anti-takeover and Marker is. :Lime Marker: What you are saying Marco is Marker. And Ace Book hates takeover and wants sharing. Marco's blood turned into ink. His neck expanded to body size. His marker cap bind his head as well as eyes and mouth become black. :Marco?: grrr... His head become Marker's sharp dispenser. :Marco?: I'm... Marker... His body and marker cap adjusted size and become harder, as well as memories replaced completely. :Rachel and Rana: "We're getting the heck outta here!" Rachel and Rana escaped from bar. :Old Remote: ... :Madness Daisy: What if this bar has electric lock... :Rachel: "Really?!" But still objects there. :Old Marker: Are you on track? Marco's mind changed, and he is now Maker completely. Remote :Rachel: "Im not becoming object!" :Ace Book: *snap* Variation of Remote tried to touch. :Rachel: "No... No... No..." Rachel tired and stopped moving. Rachel panted... Ghost Remote touched. Rachel felt strange without noticing it. :Rachel: "What the?" Other Remotes started to support Robot Flowers. Ofcourse, to touching Rana. :Rana: "Stop it!!!" Rachel's limbs glitched. :Rachel: "My limbs!" Rachel's old face become buttons and new face grow at lower body, and blood turned into electric cables. :Rachel: "Ow!" Rachel looked Mirror Remote, and saw black body and flatten white new face. :Rachel: "Yikes!" :Rachel: Help! :Rachel: "Someone... Anyone... Help!" Rachel shutted down her mind and started update. :Rachel's body: "Booting RachelOS update program..." Rachel's black pleated skirt started to turn white. Rachel was still shut down. :Rachel's body: "Updating voice..." Rachel's voice changed. :Rachel's body: "Updating clothes..." Rachel's wearing size changed. Rachel's face lowers to her body. That means more lower. Rachel was still turned off. Rachel's coat fell off, and her black polo turned into a blouse. Her skirt flew to reveal black-striped undergarments, only they turned into black-laced. :Rachel: No Response. :Rachel: What is going on? :Rachel's body: "Pathing mind program..." Rachel's body shape and mind turned into Remote's. :Rachel's body: "Update complete. Rebooting..." Rachel was now Remote. Bot Flower Remote controlled Italian Robot Flower and that touched to Rana. :Marker: Nevermind :Marker: What did you- :Italian Robot Flower: Questa è la mia linea!(That's my line!) :Rana: "You little-" :Robot Rose: Order of Ace!!! :Rana: "I..." :Rana: What? Rana's body become thinner and metallic. :Rana: Wha... huh? Rana's blood turned into electric codes. :Rana: "My body." Rana grow metallic petals and hair falls. :Rana: "My hair!" Rana's body and limbs become thinner to metal stick-like. :Rana: "My limbs." Her clothes and underwears falls. :Rana: "Eek!" Rana's voice changed and mouth turned into speaker, other faces disappeared. :Rana: "My face!" Remote connected to Rana. :Rana: "What the--" Remote uploaded Rana's new mind that resembles Robot Flower. Rana is now Robot Flower. Category:Blog posts